Recently, an LED which has low power consumption and a long lifespan draws great attention as a noticeable light source is used as a light source in lieu of the incandescent lamp of the conventional illuminating device. Among light emitting devices using LEDs as their light sources, there is a light emitting device employing LEDs that emit different colors of light, so that such LEDs emit color-mixed light as emission light (see, e.g., JP2004-363061A, paragraphs 0020 to 0022). In the light emitting device (an illumination device) disclosed in JP2004-363061A, the proportions of currents supplied to the respective LEDs of different colors can be varied to change the intensity ratios of the lights emitted from the LEDs of different colors, thereby selectively setting the color temperature. Also, JP2004-363061A discloses that brightness is adjusted without changing the color temperature by maintaining the set current proportions.